Standing In The Rain
by Miss Shizuko
Summary: It was a cliché way to fall in love, and he was being hypocritical.


**WARNING:**_**  
**_The following content is rated T for Teen, thus it may contain non-explicit suggestive adult themes, references to violence, and/or coarse language.

**_rain_**

_noun /rān/_

_1. moisture condensed from the atmosphere that falls visibly in separate drops._

* * *

{~.~ Chapter 1: Standing In The Rain ~.~}

Miku watched the teeming rain collide with cars, roofs of buildings, and umbrellas in white knuckled hands. The rain was being unforgiving, but her turquoise eyes embraced a dazed gleam. The thick dull clouds were a beauty to her; its falling crystals of droplets were jewels; and the aroma of fresh precipitation was an atmosphere of perfume.

Her view of rain seemed to be a fantasy that others were blind to. She didn't mind, though. Being caught in the rain was romantic. Miku saw it that way for as long as she could remember. She never feared of the dangerous lightening and earsplitting thunder. Despite the fleeing of throngs desperate to shelter in a comfortable dry home, Miku stood under a bakery, the sweet whiff of baked goods claiming the air.

Although she was already sopping wet, clothes twisted and clasping onto her body, she wanted to find an excuse to sit back and watch the rain. The turquoise-headed woman possessed no umbrella and she had gone on foot today.

She would have enjoyed this day better if only certain ogling men never existed in this world. Miku was compelled to glower dangerously at them. Although they weren't afraid they didn't think she was worth the try and left. She was afraid she had to keep her eyebrows knitted in a fierce look to avoid unwanted attention. It was successful, for the time being, until she was distracted by the ring of the door beside her. The expression was quickly swept off.

A young man walked out of the bakery, blonde hair whipping from the breeze. He had blue eyes, sapphire blue eyes that took immediate notice of the downpour. Those eyes darkened in deep irritation and she heard a precarious growl emit from him. He seemed displeased with the rain, while she was enjoying it.

In spite of this difference, Miku would admit to herself that he was fairly attractive. The man was a bit taller than her, and she might have thought he was 'manly', but that thought was ripped from her thoughts as he hissed when a single drop of rain splattered onto his bare forearm.

Whatever interest she held for him was completely gone, although it wasn't much but a pinch. He continued to react to the littlest contact, which finally triggered Miku to giggle. This apparently caught his attention. His cheeks colored richly as he noticed she was laughing at him. He had never imagined a woman to laugh at him when he wasn't attempting to be humorous.

But it was a very cute giggle. Yet, he wasn't in the mood today. "What are you laughing at?" his eyebrow rose and he crossed his lean arms out of displeasure.

She glanced at him, a smile sewing on her lips. "Well, why are you so grumpy?" she challenged, which caused him to flinch. His already darkened eyes narrowed and his lips parted to protest, but gale of rain flew their way killing the words he wanted to say.

The woman dissolved into laughter, as he was now just as drenched as she was. His lividness grew by the second, but her laughter unruffled his anger. It was a melodic laugh, full of life. And he tried letting his anger free.

"Tch, laugh all you want, a woman like you can't get to me anyway." A lie that was proven wrong from the moment they met was wrong to say, but he had nothing else better to reply. He found her glaring at him.

"What do you mean 'a woman like me'?" from the crossing of her arms and the snap of her voice, he knew what he had done was a mistake he couldn't take back. "Well, excuse me then."

"Ah, I found your weak spot!" and he pointed a finger at her, a foolish grin etching on his lips. Of course he really didn't, but the atmosphere was far too uncomfortable to stand. She looked at him surprised. This hadn't helped the situation either, but the two only had each other for this short time span of company while trapped by the rain.

He grasped onto the little courage he had and cautiously walked to her side and leaned on the wall beside her. He gave a sigh as he looked up at the seeming permanent clouds.

"I'm Kagamine Len…by the way." The blonde man offered a greeting and in return she was shocked at the change of mood.

"Hatsune Miku."

"I think we're stuck here." And he stole a quick glance from the corner of her eye. She smiled.

"Yeah." It was a warm smile, so much warmer than the rain. He found himself blushing and heart quickening past its normal pace.

_'What the hell? It was just a smile, a smile from a woman I've known for two minutes!' _He bit his lip tautly, fretting if she noticed his blushing. His chest seemed to be echoing from the striking beats of his untamed heart, and he was surprised she couldn't hear it. Then he noticed. He saw how she looked at the rain, as if it were a serene view.

His eyes brightened in interest. "You don't mind the rain?"

Miku suddenly faced him, that smile, that genuine, heart-wrenching smile. Immediately his neck and ears began to feel a bit warm. "I love standing in the rain. Even if others hate storms, I think it's romantic." For once she thought he would actually be solemn.

He snorted and laughed as if it were the most ridiculous thing he had ever heard. She was glaring again. She was glaring too much in one day. "What do you find romantic, then?"

His laugh was calmed and he smirked. "You better not laugh at mine." He smiled at the eye-roll she gave him. "What I think is romantic is sending love letters to each other, roses, poems—"

And she laughed, coldly. "Ha! Yeah right, I bet you like the nice curves, big breast, and vulgar dressing women."

He winced, faintly. "Wow, your good." Len was left breathless. She rolled her eyes again, and he began to grow very fond of her eyes. He heard the sigh coming from her, causing his eyebrow to rise. "I thought you enjoyed being stuck in the rain?"

His damned heart was clenching repeatedly as she looked his way, those doe-eyes piercing sharply into him.

"I do,"

Matrimony words pounded in his ears. What kind of turmoil was he entangling himself in?

"But I don't think we'll be able to go anywhere, for a while. My cat must be hungry." Hungry? She was oblivious at how hungry _he_ was. There was no reason for this ludicrous emotion. But…she really was cute. Her cascade of hair, thick lashes and her eyes—he sighed to himself. It was too easy to become lost in her eyes.

That alabaster, flawless skin, soft cheeks, plump lips, cute button-nose, swan-like neck, firm and round breast— he wrenched his attention away before his greedy eyes could consume anymore. His teeth sank into his lip, and he thought there was a strange taste in his mouth.

They were strangers, conversing strangers for five minutes that began to feel like days. He never believed in love at first sight, and he didn't think standing in the rain was romantic. It was a cliché way to fall in love, and he was being hypocritical. He was pulled away from his thoughts when Miku gasped.

"Look, the rain is gone!" she surprised him greatly when she collided into him with a fairly tight hug. Her smile was there again, and he was blushing again. Len was thankful she had bowed to him after releasing herself from their short embrace. "I hope we see each other again!"

Then she left, leaving something imprinted in his heart. He yearned to see her once more, just one more time, and perhaps there would be more next time. And he somehow felt and knew it wasn't quite over, yet. He raised his head to peer at the clearing sky and smiled.

_'Standing in the rain was actually…fun.'_ He was very determined to their meeting, and it didn't seem that far away.

{~.~ Chapter 1: Standing In The Rain ~.~}

* * *

_Author's Note: Don't threaten me with love, baby. Let's just go walking in the rain._

_ - Billie Holiday _

_Yasumi Mizuki and I are very excited for this. And if you happen to pick out mistakes, I'd appreciate it if you would inform me, thank you. :)_

_- Miss Shizuko_


End file.
